lesmiserablesshoujocosettefandomcom-20200213-history
The Gorbeau House in Paris
The Gourbeau House in Paris is the 16th episode of the series. In it, Jean Valjean and Cosette finally arrive in Paris, and visit the Luxembourg Gardens, sparking memories for Cosette of the time she lived in the city with her mother. Meanwhile, the landlady of their residence becomes suspicious of the duo and their unusual activity patterns and lack of family resemblance. Synopsis In the evening, Valjean and Cosette arrive in Paris by carriage and settle down in the Gorbeau House. The landlady who greets them at the door, addresses them by their alais, Gambelle, and after the duo have paid and retreated upstairs, the landlady notices no family resemblance between Valjean and Cosette. Once in their room, Cosette wakes up and is overjoyed to have her own bed and room. She offers to perform chores she once did while with the Thénardiers, but Valjean reassures her that she can now live a normal life, and begin studying. Later, once Cosette is asleep in her separate room, Valjean prays to Myriel for God's blessing as he finally begins to raise Cosette as his own. The next morning, while having breakfast, Cosette requests to explore the streets of Paris, hoping that it will spark her memories of spending time in the city with Fantine. Valjean accepts, but only if they go out during sunset, and states that from now on, they need to live a quiet life so that they don't stand out. This worries Cosette for a second, thinking that Madame Thénardier will be coming after her, but Valjean reassures her that is not the case. When Cosette asks why, Valjean replies that it is something he cannot tell her yet. Valjean also tells Cosette to address him as 'Father', since they will be living together from now on. Cosette attempts to do so, with some embarrassment. Cosette and Valjean then begin studying--reading aloud from books and writing on parchment. Later at sunset, Valjean and Cosette head out, the landlady noticing their odd behavior of staying indoors all day, and only going out at night. While walking down a poor, predominantly homeless section of the city, the duo pass by a postcard vendor and buy a card, Cosette wanting to write a letter to Gavroche. They get back to the Gorbeau House and Cosette writes her letter, with some help from Valjean. Valjean thinks how this is the first time he has ever felt such peace in his life. Meanwhile, in the landlady's room, she begins to have further suspicions about Valjean and Cosette, and begins to wonder if Valjean could be a criminal. Later, still during sunset, Cosette runs downstairs to meet Valjean for another night out in the city when she is steadily interrogated by the landlady as to where she used to live, and what Valjean does for a living, when Valjean arrives and the two excuse themselves outdoors. The landlady's suspicions only continue to grow. Cosette and Valjean arrive at the Luxembourg Gardens, and after noticing a group of girls playing with roulette wheels, and even more so, recognizing a lion statue she begins to remember past moments with her mother in the park, recalling how it was the location where her mother sung her lullaby. Cosette begins to have further memories of her mother measuring her height on a tree, and sets out to find the tree. Despite the vast number of trees in the garden, Cosette is determined to find the tree. As the two of them search, a gust of wind blows Cosette's hat off, and lands on a distant tree. When Cosette retrieves her hat, it happened to land right at the tree where her height was measured. Cosette remarks, tears welling up, how her mother is dead, and no matter how much she wishes, or how long she waits, Fantine won't be coming back. Valjean states that although her body his gone, her soul is always watching over her. Cosette then requests to wear her mother's pendant, after which Valjean and Cosette share a tender moment. The next day, Javert arrives at the police station in Paris and reports to the chief of police that Valjean is stll at large. He intends to return to Montreuil-sur-Mer and continue to serve his post, and the chief remarks how Valjean is likely hiding in Paris, just as Javert suspected. Due to his devotion, Javert is transferred to the Paris Police. Back at the Gorbeau House, while Valjean and Cosette are out chopping wood, the landlady lets herself into the duo's room and searchies though Valjean's jacket, finding various items, including a knife, and multiple sewn-in pockets filled with thousands of francs. She warns that she's got the duo in her sights now. Meanwhile, as Javert takes a carriage back to Montreuil-sur-Mer to assign a replacement for his former post, he again swears that he will be back to Paris soon to arrest Valjean. Trivia *Cosette and Valjean travel to the Luxembourg Gardens for the first time. The duo will frequent the Gardens more often later in the series, and plays a key role for the foundation of a new relationship Quotes Category:Episodes